Pursuit of Greatness
by Takataapui
Summary: In a world where fuinjutsu is the main ninja weapon and ninjutsu are unheard of outside of elemental bloodline limits, Naruto searches for greatness. Wanting to live up to his Uzumaki name, Naruto strives, with the help of his comrades, strives for greatness. NO PAIRINGS First time so please be nice?


Hi everyone, Takataapui here. Let's see how this goes. This is my first time uploading and because this is for NaNoWriMo, its liable to change over the next month. Just bear with me here, ok?

The minutes slowly ticked by as Naruto sat there, waiting for the class to finally finish. The academy so far had been exactly like this all year since he had started. Everyone was just behind him. For a person like him, not to mention being an Uzumaki who were known for their prodigious skill in fuinjutsu, these classes just weren't that challenging for him. This time though it was a history class that he had to suffer through with Iruka's constant droning.

"The ninja lifestyle all started with the Rikudo Sennin. Armed with the infamous doujutsu, the rennegan, he is the only person known to be able to use elemental jutsu, without having an elemental bloodline. It is said that it was because of his doujutsu, but we will never know. He is said to have had the power to be able to seal the tailed beast within himself. Because of him it is able for us shinobi to use the ninja arts without the use of bloodlines. Taijutsu, kenjutsu and fuinjutsu; all three of these branches are what will help you to become great ninja."

While Iruka was talking, Naruto was sketching the concept of his first original seal. He had the idea of being able to mix together both fuinjutsu and taijutsu by incorporating gravity seals into his style. By doing this he would be able to subtly add weight to his opponent's body every time he hit them. This would give him a large advantage in battle as it would gradually slow down his opponent, no matter what weight that is added, as they would not be accustomed to the added weight.

He knew that he needed some way to be able to apply it without having to write each seal out each time. This had been the main problem that he had to deal with though as gravity and weight seals were only level 2 out of the possible 10 levels. He knew that jounin had some way of being able to write out seals without using a stylus but it is not explained how. They were supposedly ably to write the seals using nothing but their own chakra, something that would be very easy and less time consuming. He had thought of initially using something like that but it then made Naruto realise that even then it would take time to apply them.

His head suddenly shot up though as he felt Iruka's stare focused on him. "Naruto!" he shouted, "Have you been listening at all to what I have been talking about?"

"Huh?" Naruto said distractedly, as he finally noticed that the whole class was focused on him. He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly as he thought about a proper response. "Of course I have," was the only thing that he could come up with, though.

"Then what are the main branches that fuinjutsu hold?"

Luckily this was something that Naruto already knew, "Of course sensei. First, there is of course the supplementary class. This is for most mundane things that are not used for battle, such as sealing scrolls. Next there are battle seals, which are used for obvious purposes. Then of course there are medical seals, used for mainly med-ninjas because of the need for great chakra control. Finally there are the clan seals. Seals that are mostly kept within families, such as the Nara's shadow seals and the Yamanaka's mind seals."

Everyone in the class was surprised. This was not an answer that the supposed idiot of the class was supposed to know. Of course none of them knew the proper Naruto. They all only thought that Naruto was stupid because of the fact that he didn't really talk in class as he was more focused on that notebook of his. Only one person was really happy though. Hinata Hyuuga, of the Hyuuga clan, was the only one that knew how smart Naruto was. She had the biggest crush on him because she noticed how he didn't give up on the things he wanted even though being ostracised from the whole city of Konoha. A blush just worked its way onto her face just thinking about her favourite blond.

Iruka quickly schooled his face though, as he had his face in that same slack-jawed style that most of the rest of the class was wearing. "Well you still need to pay attention Naruto!" Iruka said in his normal 'I know better than you do tone'. "You need to know this stuff if you're ever to become genin."

Naruto snorted inside his head, while on the outside the blond was just smiling sheepishly and nodding. 'Like I really need to know history to be able to become a proper ninja. It's not like an enemy nin is going to ask me who the past hokages of Konoha were.'

Iruka turned around and restarted his lecture, while Naruto gazed around looking at his fellow classmates. First there was Shikamaru Nara, of the shadow using Nara clan. His face was slumped forward, a sign that he was asleep even though still mostly upright. His brunette coloured hair hung up in a high ponytail. Sitting next to him was his best friend Choji Akimichi, of the Akimichi clan. His clan were famous for their using of body altering seals, used to expand certain parts of their bodies, if not the whole thing. That was without taking into account their big body sizes. Naruto shuddered just at the thought of using the 'f' word to describe Choji. He was there to witness the first person who did that. Let's just say that it wasn't a good idea to use _that_ word. After that there was Ino Yamanaka, of the Yamanaka clan, with the clan's signature blonde hair and blue eyes. Her family were famous for their mind seals. Being able to enter the minds of your opponents was a strong skill. After her, Naruto's eyes settled on Shino Aburame, the Aburame clan's heir. With the clans typical sea green jacket and goggles. His clan was famous for their seals which allowed them to be able to co-exist with kikachu, a type of chakra draining bug. Kiba Inuzuka was next with his shaggy brown hair and his trusty partner Akamaru next to him. The Inuzuka clan were known for their seals that grant them the ability to be able to speak and work with canines, mostly dogs. Next was Hinata Hyuuga. Although not knowing her well, Naruto thought that she was a decent ninja-in-training, although possessing a severe shy streak. She had the trademark doujutsu of the Hyuuga clan, the Byakugan. She was the only female in the class to have a bloodline limit. Her doujutsu gave her the ability to see the chakra system, including the tenketsu (chakra points). Along with her clan's greatly feared taijutsu, which they use to shut down the chakra system by striking the tenketsu, Hinata was fated to be a good ninja. Lastly was Sasuke Uchiha, of the Uchiha clan. He had the typical black hair of the Uchiha clan, although his was oddly in the shape of a ducks butt, he was the only other person in the class to possess a doujutsu, the famed sharingan. This doujutsu allowed the clan members to predict their opponent's movements as well as being able to copy fuinjutsu and taijutsu to an insane degree. Sasuke was the only person, who in Naruto's perspective, people needed to look out for. After the massacre of his entire clan by his own brother, leaving him the only survivor, Sasuke became a recluse that was only focused on getting revenge.

In Naruto's eyes these were the only people who stood the chance at passing the graduation in the next couple of days. The rest of the class was all civilians, who were given false stories of what being a ninja was. All they thought being a ninja was, was that they got to save princesses and rescue cities. They didn't know the tough life that ninja lead. Even though the class was made up of over 50 students Naruto only saw those 7 clan heirs, as oddly they were all heirs now, being able to become proper ninja.

Just as Naruto had finished analysing his classmates, the bell rang signalling the end of the day. All the students collectively let out sighs of relief at being able to get out of Iruka's gruelling lectures once again. Naruto slowly gathered his thongs and left, mentally preparing himself for his afternoon training he had prepared for himself.


End file.
